Opération séduction
by Fredjs
Summary: UA yaoi. Duo entre dans un bar et repère un homme bien à son goût. Il décide de le séduire.


**Résumé : **Duo entre dans un bar et repère un homme bien à son goût. Il décide de le séduire.

**Genre : **UA

**Couple : **surprise

**Disclamer : **je suis sûre que si on s'y mettait toutes, on pourrait s'en payer au moins un.

**Note :** Encore un petit one shot humoristique comme je les aime. Je remercie vraiment toutes les revieweuses qui me laissent leurs commentaires, c'est grâce à leurs encouragements que j'ai décidé de continuer à me torturer encore les méninges pour pondre des histoires comme celle là.

Bonne lecture.

**IMPORTANT : Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu La mère de Quatre, est ce qu'une suite avec la vente aux enchères vous intéresse ? Si oui, je suis prête à intégrer toute demande particulière dans l'histoire, si ça rentre dans mon scénario. **

* * *

**Opération séduction**

Duo entra enfin dans son bar préféré, légèrement épuisé par sa journée mais bien décidé à s'amuser. Il fit un tour d'horizon, vit quelques couples installés dans des box intimistes, un groupe d'ami autour du billard et un homme au bar. Ses yeux restèrent fixés quelques instants sur le solitaire et un grand sourire vint orner son visage.

Miam miam.

Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le comptoir et s'installa à côté de l'homme, bien qu'il y ait de la place ailleurs. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et fit la grimace. Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Duo lui dit :

- Salut, je m'appelle Duo. Vous êtes seul ?

Son vis-à-vis paru étonné puis se renfrogna.

- J'attends quelqu'un, répondit-il sèchement.

Duo, amusé, fit semblant de soupirer.

- Pourquoi les beaux gosses sont-ils toujours pris ?

En effet, l'homme en face de lui avait tout de la gravure de mode. Une silhouette athlétique, des vêtements qui collaient au corps, un visage sans défauts, des yeux d'une couleur cobalt unique et légèrement bridés et une coupe saut du lit très réussit. Bon, c'est vrai que lui n'était pas mal non plus. Sa longue natte couleur miel, ses yeux améthystes et son corps bien sculpté le faisait également rentré dans la catégorie des beaux gosses, mais il adorait draguer.

Revenant à son interlocuteur, Duo décida de continuer son petit jeu en attendant d'être jeté.

- C'est quoi votre petit nom ?

Il crut que l'autre n'allait pas répondre mais finalement :

- Heero.

- Bien. Donc, Heero, puis-je espérer vous voir attendre quelqu'un d'autre que votre amoureux transi ?

Un sourcil levé lui fit préciser.

- Vous pourriez avoir rendez-vous avec un ami. Ou votre frère. Tiens, vous ça pourrait même être avec votre mère !

La grimace qu'il vit lui fit supposer que l'homme était en train d'imaginer sa mère dans ce bar. Bon, peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eut pour draguer. Le brun parut se réveiller car il lui dit, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

- J'attends l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde.

- Ouah ! Ca c'est de la déclaration.

Sourire amusé.

- Je n'ai donc aucune chance si je vous propose un petit interlude ?

Aucune réaction.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis.

Regard plein d'espoir contre visage amusé mais ferme.

- Ralala, soupire Duo en s'affale sur le comptoir. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les mecs !

Heureusement pour lui, il ne voit pas l'expression du brun à ce moment là.

Le silence se fait puis :

- Un verre ?

Duo se redresse, regarde le brun puis sourit.

- Et votre rendez-vous ?

- Toujours en retard.

Regard suspicieux contre coup d'œil mystérieux. Haussement d'épaule.

- OK. Si ça ne le dérange pas.

- Il a confiance en moi.

Heero fait signe au barman pendant que Duo l'examine pensivement. Il demande une bière en continuant à l'observer mais finit par baisser les yeux quand il reçoit sa boisson. Heero s'est concentré sur la sienne pendant toute l'opération.

Pour tester, Duo approche sa main de celle qui est posé à côté de son verre. Heero tressaille mais ne s'écarte pas. Il caresse la peau avec son pouce en faisant des petits cercles et le brun à l'air de beaucoup apprécier si l'on en croit le mordillement nerveux de sa lèvre inférieur.

Trop mignon, pense duo en continuant ses caresses.

Ne voulant pas casser l'ambiance, il renonce à lui proposer une danse, de même qu'un tour coquin aux toilettes. Au risque d'un rejet, il préfère continuer à parler de ce fameux compagnon.

- Et donc, votre amoureux vous donne rendez-vous dans un bar où plein de mecs sont prêt à tuer père et mère pour un canon comme vous et en plus il est en retard ?

- Il est bourré de défauts.

Alors là, Duo ne comprenait plus grand-chose.

- Mais je l'aime, ajouta Heero en le regardant dans les yeux.

Et Duo put effectivement y voir tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. Il sourit, heureux pour lui. Trouver son âme sœur était tellement rare. Puis un sentiment d'espièglerie le traversa.

- Je me demande comment il réagirait s'il entrait ici et vous voyait embrasser un autre homme, dit-il en s'approchant un peu de son vis-à-vis.

Heero ne recula pas, il se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Il vous casserait la gueule.

Duo pouffa en se rapprochant encore un peu. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Il faut donc que je me dépêche de vous gouter avant qu'il n'arrive.

Comme Heero ne répondait pas, Duo fit le dernier pas et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.

Le paradis. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes. Il sentait son souffle tout contre lui, son odeur l'enivrait. Mon dieu, les sensations qu'il éprouvait rien qu'en embrassant ce type était cataclysmique.

Duo se força à reculer quand il sentit qu'Heero ne réagissait pas.

Il vit le désir dans ses yeux. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

- Tu es en retard, dit alors Heero le faisant descendre de son nuage.

- Quatre m'a retenu au boulot, répondit Duo.

Heero se détourna et reprit sa boisson.

- Dit ?

- Hn.

- C'est vrai que je suis l'homme que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

Le brun se retourna vers lui en souriant.

- Peut-être.

FIN

Alors d'abord, je vous conseil de tout relire depuis le début en sachant la fin, il y a pleins de double sens qui apparaissent.

Ensuite, j'espère que l'effet de surprise était maximal, quelqu'un avait deviné ?

Et autre question, tout le monde a bien compris ?

Je conclurais en disant que je ne pouvais pas séparer mon couple fétiche Heero et Duo, c'est génétiquement impossible (et oui, les gènes nous réservent bien des surprises) mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.


End file.
